Luthien Sneep
by MissBlack-Snape
Summary: Dit verhaal gaat over Luthien sneep. De dochter van profssor Sneep. En er staat haar veel te wachte als ze laat blijken dat ze zwaderaars haat.En dat de doodeoners het op haar gewmunt hebben. ze is de beste vriendin van Hermelien Griffel.
1. Chapter 1

Dit verhaal gaat over een occ van mij. Iemand anders heeft die ook gebruikt met mijn toestemming. Dus ik aap niemand na! Wondergirl ook niet ze heeft hem gewoon geleend!

Luthien Sneep

Hoofdstuk 1: de trein

Er liep een meisje met zwarte haren die tot haar middel reikte, groene ogen en een knap gezicht door de trein. Ze was opzoek naar een lege coupé. Maar zonder succes. Ze ging naar de meest legen coupé. Ze zag dat er één jongen in zat met warrig zwart haar en een bril. "Is hier nog een plekje vrij?" vroeg het meisje. "Ja meer dan genoeg."antwoorden de jongen. "Zou je het erg vinden als ik hier kom zitten?" vroeg het meisje. "Nee. Ik kan best wel wat gezelschap gebruiken." Was het antwoord van de jongen. Luthien ging tegen over de jongen zitten. Het bleef een tijdje stil tot de jongen vroeg. "Hoe heet je?" Ze antwoorden. "Luthien Sneep." "Sneep?" vroeg de jongen ongelovig. "Ik wist niet dat ie getrouwd was." "En al helemaal niet dat ie een dochter heeft." Luthien deed haar mond open om iets te zeggen maar op dat moment werd de coupé open gedaan. Er kwam een jongen met rood haar binnen en een meisje met een bruinen krullige bos haar. "He eindelijk uit die klassenoudste coupé"zei de jongen met het rode haar. Die Luthien zo te zien niet opmerkte. Maar het meisje had haar daar in tegen. Duidelijk wel opgemerkt. "Hallo ik ben Hermelien Griffel. En jij bent?" vroeg Hermelien. "Luthien Sneep." Antwoorden Luthien. "Sneep?" vroeg de jongen met het roden haar. "Jep en hoe heet jij?" vroeg Luthien. "Ron Wemel." Toen vroeg Hermelien weer wat. "In welk jaar zit je. je lijkt me te oud voor een 1e jaar. En hoe komt het dat we nog nooit van je gehoord hebben?" "Ik zit in het 5e jaar. En dat jullie mij nog nooit hebben gezien was omdat ik 4 jaar gelden ene ongeluk heb gehad en tot de zomer vakantie in coma heb gelegen. Dus met andere woorden heb ik 4 jaar in coma gelegen." Zei Luthien. Ron en Harry keken walgent naar Luthien. Maar Hermelien daar in tegen juist vriendelijk. "Je moeder zou het wel vervelend vinden. Dat ze nu allen thuis is." "Ik heb geen moeder meer. Zij is omgekomen bij het ongeluk." Zei Luthien stiletjes. "O sorry ik wist het niet anders had ik het nooit gezegd. Het spijt me." Zei Hermelien gesroken. "Her geeft niet. Jij kon het toch ook niet weten." Zei Luthien schouderophalen. Harry en Ron waren even uit het veld geslagen door de aardigheid van Luthien. "Ben je al ingedeeld?"vroeg Harry. "Ja ik zit in Griffoendor." Zei Luthien . "Vind je het niet jammer dat je niet in Zwadderich zit?" vroeg Ron. " Nee ben juist blij. Daar zitten allen maar een stelletje eikels. Op me vader dan na."zei ze. Ron, Harry en Hermelien knikte naar elkaar als teken dat Luthien anders was dan haar vader. En daarmee ook aardiger. Des de langer ze met haar praten des de aardiger ze haar vonden. Ron en Harry kregen allebei een beetje een verliefde blik in hun ogen als ze naar Luthien keken. Toen Hermelien het zag schoot ze in de lach. "Wat?"Vroegen Ron en Harry tegelijk.

"O niets hoor." Antwoorden ze lachend.

Een paar uur later waren ze bij het kasteel. Luthien ging tot grote ergernis van Professor Sneep bij Harry, Ron en Hermelien zitten. Luthien zag die blik maar negeerden hem. "Potter heb je een nieuw vriendinnetje!" zei een stem die hij maar al te goed herkende. Als de stem van Draco Malfidus. "Ken ik jouw niet ergens van?"vroeg Draco met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. "Of een familie lid van je?" "Ja je kent me vader die is hier leraar professor Sneep zegt dat je misschien wat?" vroeg Luthien kattig. "Maar ga maar naar je eigen soort want in tegenstelling tot me vader. Heb het namelijk niet zo op Malifdussen. "Gesroken door die afkaterij. Van de dochter van zijn favo leraar. Ging Malfidus weer terug naar ze plek. "Dat was geweldig." Zei een meisje met rood haar die het had gehoord en kwam naast Ron zitten. "Ik ben Ginny Wemel. Jij bent toch Luthien Sneep als ik het goed gehoord heb?" "Ja dat klopt"zei Luthien. "Nooit gedacht dat een Sneep nog is een Malfidus te grazen zou nemen"

Net toen Luthien wat wou zeggen kwamen de 1e jaars binnen.

Please reageer maar beoordeel me schrijfstijl niet te hard ik heb een ziekte waardoor ik er moeite mee heb. Word vervolgt


	2. h 2:kwaden blikken en woedende tirades

Hoofdstuk 2: kwade blikken en woedende tirades.

Toen iedereen was uitgegeten. Keek Luthien even naar haar vader. Die wenkte dat ze naar hem toe moest komen. Toen iedereen opstond deed ze dat ook. Toen Luthien bij haar vader aan kwam. Zag ze dat ie kwaad was. "Mee komen. Nu!" siste hij. Luthien deed wat haar gezegd werd en liep haar vader achterna naar zijn kantoor. Daar aangekomen gebaarde Sneep dat Luthien moest gaan zitten. Ze ging zitten en Sneep ging tegenover haar zitten. "Je bent al goed bezig. Je hebt nog niet eens je 1e schooldag achter de rug en krijg nu al klachten over je." "Laat me raden van die 'malfidus'."zei Luthien nonchalant. Sneep leek even uit het veld geslagen omdat ie had verwacht dat ze niet zou weten wat er was. "Dus je geeft het toe?" zei Sneep. "Wat toe? Dat ik hem gevraagd heb weg te gaan? Is dat dan zo erg?" vroeg Luthien.

"Ja inderdaad. Je moet weten voor wie je respect hebt! Je zegt dat je hun soort niet goed keurt. Maar ondertussen ga je met een modderbloedje om, een stel bloed verraders en nog het ergste van alles Potter!" zei Sneep furieus. "Stel je niet zo aan! Het zijn ook mensen net als jij en ik! Ik weet niet of je het weet hoor maar iedereen is gelijk! Je bent zo ouderwets!" Zei Luthien die kwaad werd. "Ik wens niet zo te worden toegesproken door geen leerling en al helemaal niet door mijn dochter!" zei Sneep nog kwader."Je moet een keer ophouden met zo brutaal te doen!" zei Sneep kwaad. "En jij moet is een keer niet allen naar anderen luisteren maar ook naar mij! Weet je waarom ik zo uitvloog tegen dat joch! Zelfs jij gaat hier om kwaad worden! Hij zei Potter heb je een nieuw vriendinnetje? Hij had het over mij! Nou als je het goedkeurt dat ie dat heeft gezegd! Ben je wel erg raar!"zei Luthien precies op de zelfde toon. Sneep leek te ontploffen maar zei toen met duidelijk geforceerde kalmte. "Dan waren jullie allebei fout. Ik hoop dit niet nog ene keer te horen dan zal ik punten moeten aftrekken en ga nu maar slapen." Luthien was even verbaast door de kalmte in de stem van haar vader en gromde toen "Slaap lekker." Ze liep de deur uit. Morgen zou ze het die Malfidus nog wel betaalt zetten. Maar nu ging ze slapen.


	3. hoofdstuk3 lachebuien en strafwerk

Hoofdstuk 3 : Lachbuien en

Hoofdstuk 3 : Lachbuien en strafwerk.

De volgende ochtend toen

Luthien op haar rooster keek zag ze dat ze als 1e vak toverdranken had. Met Zwadderich. Toen ze was uitgegeten liep ze samen met Hermelien naar toverdranken. Daar aangekomen werd meteen de deur opengedaan kwam Sneep naar buiten. Die Hermelien een vernietigende blik gaf. Maar die Luthien negeerde. "Hoi pap."zei ze dan ook vrolijk."Hoi Luthien." Bromde hij. "Allemaal naar binnen" zei Sneep kil. De klas liep naar binnen. Luthien ging naast Hermelien zitten. Even later toen Sneep alles had uitgelegd en iedereen aan het werk was. Keek Hermelien de klas rond. Toen ze Ron en Harry allebei naar Luthien zag staren en hun drankje daardoor helemaal verpieterd was. Moest ze lachen. Ze gaf Luthien en por en wees naar Harry en Ron. Toen Luthien zag wat ze bedoelde moest ze ook lachen. Toen moest Hermelien nog harder lachen en daardoor moest Luthien weer harder lachen. Sneep hoorde het gelach en werd kwaad. "20 punten aftrek voor Griffoendor. Plus nablijven waarin jullie mij mogen vertellen wat er zo lach wekend is. Dat jullie daarvoor de les moeten verstoren" "Ja meeneer." Zei Hermelien "Ja papa." Zei Luthien. "Goed als jufrouw Griffel en Luthien klaar zijn met hun kinderachtige gedoe. Wil ik dat iedereen stopt. Want nu moet jullie drank ondertussen wel klaar zijn. Doe het in een flacon en zet het op me bureau. Jullie huiswerk staat op het bord. Ruim alles op en daarna mogen jullie gaan." Iedereen deed wat hem of haar gezegd werd. Hermelien en Luthien wilden weglopen maar Sneep zag ze nog net. "Niet zo snel." Zei hij."Ja papa?"zei Luthien liefjes. "Nou al je strafwerk vergeten? Wat was er zó grappig? Dat jullie mijn les verstoren." Zei Sneep. "Les verstoren? Wij? Maar dat zouden we nooit doen. "wat bedoel je: Alsof wij dat zouden doen!? Jullie deden het!" zei Sneep boos. "Maar we deden het niet expres." Zei Luthien onschuldig. "Dat zal wel. Vertel nu maar waarom jullie moesten lachen."zei Sneep boos. O we moesten lachen hoe Malfidus zijn drank verpesten. En een imitatie van een flubberwurm na deed. Waar hij niets aan kan doen. Hij is gewoon een flubberwurm." Zei Luthien. Hermelien keek met ingehouden adem. Naar het 2 tal. Sneep leek te ontploffen. "Griffel jij maakt een opstel over hoe je je moet gedragen in de les. Van 3 rollen perkament." Zei Sneep furieus. Hermelien knikten en liep snel weg. Toen draaide Sneep zich naar Luthien om. "Uh-ow." Zei Luthien angstig. "Dat zou ik ook zeggen, als ik jou was. Jij hebt een groot probleem." Zei Sneep kwaad. "Help." piepte Luthien. "Papa sorry. Word a.u.b niet boos. Ik wilde je niet boos maken papa." "Dat had je dan moeten bedenken voor je die brutale opmerking maakten. Zei Sneep dreingent. Luthien kromp ineen bij de dreigende blik van haar vader. "Sorry papa, het was echt niet de bedoeling je kwaad te maken." Luthien keek naar de grond te bang om haar vader aan te kijken. Dat leek Sneep zijn boosheid te doen vergeten. "Rustig maar het maakt niet uit. Maar doe het allen niet nog is." Zei Sneep troostend. Luthien knikten. Maar bleef nog trillen. Toen Sneep dat zag liep hij naar haar toe. En ging in de stoel naast haar zitten. Hij sloeg een arm om haar heen. "Rustig maar liefje. Het maakt niet uit." Luthien snikten: "S-s-sorry" Sneep zag hoe erg ze dochter overstuur was en zakte voor haar neer op ze knieën. "Het maakt echt niet uit rustig maar." Sneep omhelsde haar en ze kalmeerde al wat. Toen ze volledig was gekalmeerd. Lied Sneep haar weer los. "Gaat het weer een beetje?" vroeg hij bezorgt. Luthien knikten."Gelukkig. ik moet wat met je bespreken.

please reageer


	4. hoodstuk 4 en 5

Hoofdstuk4: de waarheid.

"Wat dan papa?" vroeg Luthien bezorgt. 'Ik heb je iets nooit verteld Luthien. Ik heb je nooit verteld wat de oorzaak van het ongeluk was. Ik heb je ook nooit verteld dat het geen ongeluk was maar opzet.' Zei Sneep voorzichtig. Bang dat hij anders ze dochter te erg van streek zou maken. 'Wat? Het was geen ongeluk?' Zei Luthien gesrhoken. 'Het was een poging van de dooddoeners om jou en je moeder uit de weg te ruimen. Gelukkig is het maar half gelukt. Anders was ik jou nu ook kwijt.' Zei Sneep. Luthien voelden haar ogen prikken. Sneep zag dit en probeerde haar te troosten. Wat alen maar averechts werkte want nu begon ze te huilen. Sneep besloot dat dat het beste was en lied haar maar uit huilen. Toen Luthien wat was gekalmeerd en haar stem terug had. Vroeg ze: 'Waarom veertel je me dit?' 'Dat heeft 2 redenen ten 1e omdat je daar recht op hebt ten. 2e omdat ze weten dat je wakker bent. Zullen ze opnieuw proberen je te vermoorden.'voegde Sneep er zachtjes aan toe. Luthien begon opnieuw te huilen. 'Ik ben bang papa.' Zei ze 'Je zou gek zijn als je dat niet was. Ik moet zeggen dat ik ook bang ben. Bang je kwijt te raken. Maar we zullen er alles aan doen om te zorgen dat ze je niet te pakken krijgen. Dat beloof ik je.' Zei Sneep. Luthien zag dat haar vader het meende. Ze knikte en 10 min later was ze weer volledig gekalmeerd.

Luthien zat in de grote zaal. Ze dacht na over wat haar vader had verteld. Ze zat zo diep in gedachten verzonken. Dat ze Hermelien, Harry en Ron niet eens naast haar hoorde gaan zitten. Pas toen Ron haar naam 3x had gezegd. Kreeg ze het door. 'Luthien gaat het wel?'Vroeg Hermelien bezorgt. Luthien keek hun aan. Natuurlijk! Als iemand me wel zou begrijpen zijn hun het wel! Bedacht Luthien. 'Ik moet jullie wat vertellen.'zei Luthien. Toen Luthien alles had verteld. Keken Ron en Harry haar met open mond aan. Hermelien was de enige die niet uit het veld leek geslagen.'Heb je enig idee waarom hij achter je aan zit?'voeg Hermelien. 'Nee, dat weet zelfs me vader niet.' Zei Luthien. 'Hoe wil Sneep je tegen Voldemort beschermen?'vroeg Harry. 'Me vader denkt dat zolang Perkamentus in de buurt is hij me niets zal doen. Volgens mij is hij er nog niet helemaal over uit hoe hij me moet beschermen. Zonder Perkamentus maar hij zal wel een manier vinden.' zei Luthien overtuigd. 'We moeten nu naar Anderling. Ik maak haar niet graag kwaad.'zei Luthien. 'Zullen we maar gaan?' Iedereen knikten en ze gingen op weg naar Anderling.

Luthien zat verveelt met haar veer te spelen in de les. Haar hoofd stond er hellemaal niet naar om lessen te volgen. De deur van het lokaal vloog open en er kwam een jongen met een fototoestel binnen. 'Ik moet van professor Perkamentus. Luthien Sneep hallen.' Luthien schrok op uit haar gedachte toen ze haar naam hoorde vallen. 'Dat is goed Krauwel. Jufrouw Sneep. U moet naar het schoolhoofd.'zei Anderling streng. 'Ja mevrouw.'zei Luthien beleeft.

Luthien stond op en deed wat haar gezegd werd. Ze liep met de jongen mee. De hele weg bleef het stil. Toen ze bij de waterspuwer waren. Zei de jongen opeens iets raars. 'kakkerlak krunsjes.' Luthien wou vragen wat hij bedoelde. Maar het werd haar al snel duidelijk toen de waterspuwer in beweging kwam. Ze sprong de trap op. Toen ze boven was klopte ze op de deur. 'Binnen.' Hoorde ze Perkamentus zeggen. Luthien deed de deur open en keek het kantoor rond. Er stonden allemaal rare instrumentjes en naar haar smaak was het te overvol. Ze zag ook dat haar vader er was. Hij zat gebogen met iets tegen ze hoofd aangedrukt. Hij was vuil en ze gewaad was gescheurd. Toen haar vader haar aan keek onderdrukte ze een gil. Ze sloeg haar hand voor haar mond. Het gezicht van haar vader zat onder het bloed en de snede. Dat was niet de enige plek waar hij bebloed en verwondingen had. Sneep had ook een aantal verbranding wonden . Sneep zat ook onder de blauwe plekken en kneuzingen. Luthien renden naar haar vader en zakte op haar knieën voor hem op de grond. 'Wat is er gebeurd?' zei ze half hysterisch. Sneep deed ze mond open om te antwoorden.

Hoofdstuk 5: de problemen beginnen.

'rustig maar Luthien. Het valt wel mee. Niets ernstigst.' Zei Sneep met schorre stem. Hij zei het niet al te overtuigend. 'Niets ernstigst? Niets ernstigst? Hoe bedoel je niets ernstigst? Je hoort naar een heler te gaan! Kijk naar hoe je er uit ziet!' zei Luthien boos. 'Rustig Luthien, ik zal je alles uitleggen. Maar laat me eerst bijkomen alsjeblieft.'zei Sneep schor. 'Zou het niet beter zijn als je even ging liggen?' Vroeg Luthien bezorgt. 'Nee, Luthien ik wil zo dicht mogelijk bij jou en de persoon enige die ons nu nog kan beschermen blijven.'zei Sneep. Luthien knikten en ging rustig op de stoel naast haar vader zitten. Na 10 min begon Sneep te praten. Hij vertelde over dat hij werd opgeroepen door Voldemort. Dat Voldemort betwijfelde of hij hem wel echt trouw was. Dat hij net zo lang is gemarteld tot dat Voldemort hem eindelijk weer geloofde. Of beter gezegd Voldemort zei dat maar Sneep geloofde hem niet. Hij had Voldemort afgeluisterd daarna. Hij had gehoord wat ze plannen waren om hem terug te pakken voor zijn fouten. De fouten die hij had gemaakt. Omdat hij met ze gedachte ergens anders was. Voldemort was er achtergekomen wat Sneep van zijn missies hield en waardoor de missies mislukte. Het antwoord was een vraag. Helaas voor Sneep was Voldemort er achter gekomen wat die vraag was. De vraag of alles wel goed was met Luthien. Hoe ze zich op dit moment al voelen. Hoe ze over hem ging denken als hij de opdrachten lied lukken. Voldemort was er ook achtergekomen dat hij soms opdrachten lied mislukken voor Luthien. Omdat Sneep wist hoe Luthien over die dingen zou denken. Luthien was het nieuwe doel van Voldemort eerst Luthien ontvoeren voor een rede die Sneep niet wist. En dan om haar uiteindelijk te vermoorden. Hij besloot dat hij Luthien nu maar alles moest vertellen. 15 min later toen hij was uitgesproken keek Luthien hem angstig aan. 'Gaan ze mij ontvoeren papa?'Zei ze gesroken. 'Ja, ze zullen het zeker proberen. En als we je niet goed beschermen zal het ze ook nog lukken. Waarschijnlijk zullen ze mij als prooi willen gebruiken. Daarom hebben ik en professor Perkamentus besloten dat ik ook niet meer voor spioneren naar Voldemort zal gaan. We hebben beslotend dat ik er hellemaal niet meer heen ga. Zodat ze mij niet op die manier in handen kunnen krijgen. Om jou te lokken.'zei Sneep. 'Maar wat wint hij ermee om me te ontvoeren?' Zei Luthien onbegrijpend. 'Waarschijnlijk heb je een talent een verborgen kracht waar je zelf niet bewust van bent. Maar Voldemort wel Luthien.'dit keer was het niet Sneep die antwoorden maar Perkamentus.'Daarom gaan ik en je vader, je op alle mogelijke gronde daarvan controleren. Als jij het er mee eens bent natuurlijk Luthien .' 'Ja, dat lijkt me wel het beste.'zei Luthien. Maar niet nu. Morgen zullen we ermee beginnen. Daarom krijg je samen met je vader vrijstelling van alle lessen tot we het weten. En jullie mogen mij kantoor/toren. Daarom ook niet verlaten. De extra kamers zijn voor jullie klaar gemaakt en ik zal spullen laten brengen. Severus volg deze instructie a.u.b. op. Doe het niet voor mij maar voor Luthien.'zei Perkamentus. Sneep knikte.

Luthien zat op de kamer die Perkamentus voor haar had klaar gemaakt. Ze zat op haar bed.

Er kwam iemand binnen. 'Luthien gaat het wel?' Je bent zo stil en je wilde niet eten.'vroeg een bezorgde stem vanuit de deur opening. 'Het gaat niet echt nee. Nu Voldemort het op me gemunt heeft. Ik heb de helle tijd zo een misselijk gevoel alsof ik moet overgeven.'zei Luthien. De man ging achter haar zitten en legde zijn handen troostend op haar schouders. 'Ik heb ook de helle tijd dat gevoel lut.' Zei de man. Luthien grinnikte om de afkorting. 'Die afkorting heb je sinds met 9e niet meer gebruikt.' Zei ze. 'Ik ben blij dat je nog ergens om kan lachen. Maar ik ben ook bezorgt over je gezondheid. Luthien eet a.u.b. even wat. Doe het voor mij.'de stem van de man was smekend. 'Goed papa.'zei Luthien. 'Wat wil je eten?'Vroeg Sneep. 'Pizza. Als dat mag.' Zei Luthien. Sneep grinnikte. 'Ik dacht toch echt dat ik je vroeg om te eten voor je gezondheid. Niet voor je ongezondheid. Maar ja als je het echt zo graag wilt.'zei Sneep. Hij zwaaide met ze staf en er verscheen een pizza met tomaat, kaas mosserla, peperoni, en tonrnijn. 'Dank je papa.'zei Luthien. 'Vind je het erg als ik even bij je blijf?'Vroeg Sneep. 'Nee hoor, van mij mag je hier tot morgen nog zitten.'zie Luthien luchtig. Sneep grinnikte opnieuw. 'Luthien wat zou ik toch zonder jou moeten?' vroeg Sneep haar. 'Geen idee. Ik denk niet dat je dan veel kan beginne zonder mij. Want ik ben het enige dat je hebt weet je nog?'Zei Luthien op haar manier bijdehand. 'Niet zo bijdehand hé? Liefje, je bent inderdaad alles wat ik heb. Maar je bent ook het enige wat ik hoef. Ik hou echt ontzettend veel van je lut .'zei Sneep. 'Ach, dat weet ik toch.' Zei Luthien. 'Dan zeg jij ik hou ook heel veel van jouw hoor papa.' Zei Sneep plagerig. 'ow. Ik hou ook heel veel van jouw papa.'zei Luthien hem na. 'Ik zei ent toch al niet zo bijdehand doen. Waarom doe je het dan toch?' vroeg Sneep haar pesterig. 'Papa als je zo "ontzettend" veel van mij houd. Waarom pest je me dan zo?' Zei Luthien. Sneep en Luthien keken elkaar even aan en ze barste in lachen uit. 'Papa?' 'Ja Luthien?' Vroeg Sneep. 'Denk je dat we hier levend uitkomen?' Sneep keek zijn dochter aan. Hij kon niet geloofen dat Luthien dit vroeg. Zij was juist de gene die altijd vol hoop zat. Maat hij besefte ook, dat dit wel even een extremere situatie was dan normaal en haar vraag ook serieus te beantwoorden en eerlijk. Hij nam haar op schoot en sloeg zijn armen om haar heen. 'Ik weet niet of we hieruit komen. Maar ik weet wel dat we een goede kans makken. De kans is groot dat we hier uitkomen.'zei hij. Luthien liet zich helemaal tegen sneep aan zakken. 'echt waar?' vroeg ze en ze keek hem aan. 'Echt waar.' Zei Sneep bevestigend.


	5. hoofdstuk 6 de ontdkking

Hoofdstuk 6 : de ontdekking

Een paar uur later schrok Luthien wakker uit een nachtmerrie. Ze keek de kamer rond en voelde dat ze tegen iets zachts aanlag. Toen ze beter keek zag ze dat het haar vader was die in slaap was gevallen. Toen voelde ze ook dat hij nog steeds zijn armen om haar heen had geslagen. Ze ging weer gewoon liggen en viel weer in slaap.

Sneep werd wakker en keek de kamer rond. Langzaam kwamen de herinneringen weer terug van hoe hij hier is gekomen hij wil opstaan. Maar dan voelt hij wat zachts tegen zich aan. Hij grinnikt. Luthien lag als een blok te slapen. Tegen hem aan. Hij kon niet opstaan zonder haar wakker te maken dus besloot hij te blijven liggen tot dat ze wakker werd. Een uurtje later werd Luthien wakker. 'hehe zijn we eindelijk wakker?' zei haar vader plagend. 'wazzup?' raagt Luthien slaperig. Sneep grinnikt opnieuw. 

Luthien liep buiten over het grasveld. Ze mocht niet naar buiten maar was toch gegaan. Iedereen had les maar daar mocht ze voor haar veiligheid ook niet meer heen. Luthien hoorden een geluid. Ze keek rond en zag een gedaante uit het bos komen. De gedaante droeg een kap en een masker. Er kwamen er nog meer. Ze liepen met opgeheven staf naar Luthien toe. Luthien wilde weg rennen maar het was al te laat. Ze hadden allemaal de vloek al uitgesproken er kwam een aantal groenen lichtflitsen. Luthien gilden en sloeg haar armen beschermend voor zich wat geen nut had. Opeens kwam er een rode flits uit haar hand. Die raakte een dooddoeners. De dooddoener viel op de grond hij was dood. Luthien keek verbaast naar haar handen. Hoe doe ik dat nou? Dacht Luthien bij Harry zelf. De avada kedavra ketste van haar af. Ze hief haar handen weer op en de andere vielen ook dood op de grond. Er kwamen meer dooddoeners. Dit warren er te veel, er volgde nog meer flitsen. Luthien lag op de grond slap op een hoopje. Met haar ogen gesloten. 'Het is gelukt.'zei een dooddoener tegen de anderen. 

Sneep liep te ijsberen p het kantoortje van Perkamentus. Hij dacht na over Luthien. Ze was al een uur gelden, gaan liggen en Sneep had nog geen teken van leven gehoord. Hij besloot bij haar te gaan kijken. Zijn hart stond stil de kamer was leeg. Hij rende het vertrek uit door het kantoor van Perkamentus en liep de trap af hij ging naar buiten. Luthien was gek op de natuur dus als ze er tussen uit geknepen was zou ze buiten zijn. Hij zag een slap hoopje op de grond liggen ze hart stond stil. Hij herkende het hoopje het was Luthien. 'Luthien! Luthien!'schreeuwde hij. Geen antwoord. Toen hij bij haar was zag hij haar liggen met haar ogen gesloten. Hij zakte op ze knieën naast haar. Ze mocht niet dood zijn dat kon niet. Dat mocht gewoon niet. Er liep een traan over zijn gezicht en nog een en nog een. Perkamentus had het gezien. Hij rende er ook naartoe. Hij voelde aan haar pols. Hij slaakt ene zucht van opluchting. 'Ze leeft nog Severus. Maar ze moet wel naar het holisto.

Word vervolgt


	6. hs 7 ST Holisto

Hoofdstuk 7: ST. Holisto

De woorden van Perkamentus drongen eest niet hellemaal tot Sneep door. Pas toen Perkamentus weer zei: "Ze is niet dood alleen buitenwesten. Ze moet zo snel mogelijk naar het Holisto" toen snapte Sneep waar Perkamentus het overhad. Sneep was nog steeds te geschokt om te praten. Dus knikte hij alleen maar. "Het s te gevaarlijk haar te verplaatsen. Dus moet ze blijven liggen waar ze ligt. Als jij bij haar blijft ga ik de helers van het Holisto hallen." Sneep knikte opnieuw. Perkamentus rende terug naar Zweinstin en kwam even later terug met 4 helers. Sneep had zich nog steeds niet verroerd. Als een aantal min gelden. Toen Sneep de helers zag ging hij snel aan de kant. De helers tilde Luthien op een brancard. Ze lieten de brancard met magie voort zweefen. Ze liepen ermee naar de deur van zweinstein. Er ging en heller naast Sneep lopen en vroeg. 'Bent u haar vader?' Sneep knikte. Alles leek voor Sneep op een nachtmerrie waar hij elk moment uit kon ontwaken. Maar dat gebeurden niet. Hij liep erachter aan. Nog steeds in trance. Hij merkte niet eens dat professor Perkamentus naast hem kwam lopen. 'Gaat het wel Severus?' Sneep schudde zijn hoofd. Nog steeds niet in staat iets te zeggen. Toen ze in het hlolisto waren vroeg de heler ze plaats te nemen in de wachtkamer. Zodat de helers Luthien konden onderzoeken. Dat deden Perkamentus en Sneep. Sneep was aan het ijsberen. Een half uur later zei sneep pas wat "Waarom duurt het zo lang voor er een heler komt?" Hij klonk wanhopig. "Severus het komt heus wel goed met Luthien. Ga zitten "zei Perkamentus kalmerend. Sneep deed wat hem gezegd werd. Dus ging hij zitten."U bent meneer Sneep?"vroeg een heler die op hen af kwam. "Ja, dat ben ik." Zei Sneep. Hij stond op. "Goed ik ben hoofdheler Tuinspuit. Ik behandel uw dochter. We hebben haar onderzocht. Het is een wonder Dat ze nog leeft. We hebben geen idee hoe het komt maar we moeten blij zijn. Dat was het goede nieuws. Maar er is helaas ook slecht nieuws. Uw dochter ligt in diepe coma. We weten niet of ze ooit nog zal ontwaken.""Hoe bedoelt u ze ligt in coma? En u weet niet of ze ooit weer zal ontwaken." Vroeg Sneep paniekerig. "We weten niet of haar lichaam nog sterk genoeg is om te ontwaken en vervolgens nog te leven. Het enige wat we kunnen doen is afwachten."Zei heler Tuinspuit. Sneep voelde dat hij niet meer kon staan. Dus ging hij zitten. Met ze hoofd in zijn handen en ze ellebogen op ze knieën. Dit mocht niet gebeuren. Dacht hij paniekerig. Ik mag haar niet ook kwijt raken. Niet Luthien ze mocht niet dood gaan. Ik heb het haar beloofd. Ik heb haar beloofd dat ik haar zou beschermen en dat is mislukt. "Wilt u naar haar toe?" Vroeg Tuinspuit. Sneep knikten. "Wilt u me dan even volgen?" Sneep liep de heler achterna. Tot ze achter aan de gang waren. Bij een donkeren stillen kamer. Waar niemand was op 1 heler na. Die iets in haar handen had wat verdacht veel op een dreuzel spuit leek. Ze prikte ermee ergens in wat Sneep niet kon zien. Ze maakte daarna een soort monitor (wat ook op dreuzel apertuur leek) aan iets vast. Het maakte een piepend geluid en je zag er een soort golfjes met uitsteeksels op.(zo ene hardslag aperaat.) Sneep wist dat het de harstslag van Luthien inhield ook al zag hij niet dat het Luthien was. Toen hij de kamer inliep schrok hij. Luthien was lijk bleek haar wangen waren ingevallen. Als hij niet wist dat ze nog leefden.zou hij denken dat ze dood was. Hij liep naar haat toe. tot hij naast haar stond. Hij streek met zijn hand over haar gezicht. Hij streek de haren uit haar gezicht. Hij ging op het randje van haar bed zitten en pakte haar hand vast. "Luthien?"hij voelde dat ze ogen begonnen te tranen. "Luthien meisje, kan je me horen? Word alsjeblieft wakker!"snikten hij. "Ik kan echt niet zonder je. Liefje. word alsjeblieft wakker." Perkamentus legde een troostende hand op Sneep's schouder. "Het komt wel goed met Luthien. Ze is erg sterk." Na dit gezegt te hebben liep hij naar de deur en zei"Severus je hebt een paar weken vrij. Je hoeft voorlopig geen lessen te geven of diensten te draaien. Blijf veel bij Luthien."daarna liep Perkamentus naar het haardvuur en verdwijnselden naar Zweinstein.

Sneep deed wat hem gezegd werd. Hij bleef bij Luthien. De helle week hij sliep niet ad nauwelijks en dronk alleen maar water. Toen Anderling langs kwam om te kijken hoe het met Luthien was stuurde ze Sneep naar Zweinstein terug. Eerst protesteerde hij hevig. Maar toen Anderling beloofde bij Luthien te blijven tot hij terug was ging hij. Hij probeerde te slapen maar dat lukte hem maar voor 2 uurtjes. Daarna ging hij eten. Douchte hij kleedde zich om en ging weer terug naar Luthien. Toen hij daar aankwam schrok hij zich bijna een beroerte er stonden allemaal helers om Luthien's bed. Hij was bang dat ze dood was of zo. Want hij kon Luthien niet zien. Anderling zat glimlachend op de gang. "Wat is er aan de hand?" Vroeg Sneep paniekerig toen hij niet zag dat ze hem lachend aan keek. "Is er iets met Luthien?" "Ja maar wees gerust het is iets goeds. Toen ik haar hand zo'n 10 min gelden vastpakte kneep ze in mijn hand en draaide ze zich om. Als je in coma ligt beweeg je je niet. Zo als je zelf ook wel weet. De helers denken dat ze ieder moment kan ontwaken."ze Anderling. Toen Sneep dit horde stormde hij meteen de kamer binnen. De heler ging aan de kant zodat hij erbij kon. "Luthien?" vroeg Sneep. Wat er toen gebeurde was voor Sneep een wonder ze probeerde haar ogen te openen. Het lukte eerst niet. "Papa ben jij dat?"Zei ze toen maar slaperig. "Ja ik ben hier." Sneep aaide haar over haar gezicht. Een paar min later had Luthien haar ogen open. "Luthien mijn meisje! Je bent eindelijk wakker. Beloof me 1 ding. Doe zo iets nooit maar dan ook nooit meer!"zei Sneep streng . "Ja papa."zei Luthien "Ben je boos op me?"vroeg Luthien. "Nee natuurlijk niet. Ik ben veel te blij dat je weer wakker bent. Luthien ging ene beetje recht zitten en sneep omhelsde haar meteen en zij hem ook.

(voordat Luthien wakker is)

Hermelien zat in de grote zaal met haar eten te spellen. Professor Perkamentus had zo juist vertelt wat er met Luthien was gebeurd. Ze voelden dat ze moest huilen. Harry en Ron zaten naast haar hevig over het gebeuren te disuseren. Niemand behalve hun 3 wisten de echte reden. Waarom Luthien niet op school was. Perkamentus had aan de rest van de school iets anders vertelt omdat hun het niet mochten weten. "Zou ze weer beter worden? Zou ze ooit nog wakker worden?"Zei Hermelien droevig. "Ja natuurlijk, dat moet!"zeiden Harry en Ron tegelijk. "Jullie zijn verliefd op haar He?"Vroeg Hermelien. Tot haar verbazing zeiden Harry en Ron : "Ja en?" "Moeten jullie dan geen ruzie om wie haar krijgt maken?" vroeg Hermelien verbaast. "Nee we laten haar zelf kiezen." Zei Harry "Dat vind ik nog is van jullie ene goede oplossing." Zei Hermelien. "Ik hoop dat ze snel weer terug is." Zei Hermelien. "Ja wij ook"zei Ron. "Kom kinderen jullie helpen Luthien niet door een les te missen."zei professor Perkamentus die hun gesprek had gehoord. "Het komt heus wel goed met Luthien ze is erg sterk."zei Perkamentus. Harry,Ron en Hermelien knikten. Ze gingen opweg naar hun les.

Bedankt voor de vorige reacties reageer please ook op dit hoofdstuk.


	7. Hoofdstuk 8: Terug naar huis?

Met dank aan annetje en wondergirl!

Ik zat vast maar dankzij hun kon ik toch veder! Dus bedankt!

De rest ook voor de reactie's! Meer zijn altijd welkome!

Hoofdstuk 8: Terug naar huis?

Sneep en Luthien lieten elkaar weer los. Sneep voelde zich schuldig omdat hij dacht dat Luthien dood zou gaan. Luthien merkten dat echter niet. Daar was Sneep blij om. Luthien kreunde. "Heb je ergens pijn?"Vroeg Sneep meteen met een bezorgden klank in zijn stem. "Een beetje hoofdpijn." Antwoorden Luthien. "Het gaat wel hoor!"zei ze toen ze zag dat Sneep gelijk bezorgt was. Sneep glimlachte. "Ik heb je gemist meiske."zei Sneep. "Ik kan me niks herinneren van die coma. Maar wat ik wel weet is dat ik jou ook gemist heb." Zei Luthien. "Ik wil dit niet onderbreken. Maar ik moet hellaas gaan. Sterkte en beterschap meisje en jij ook Severus." "Bedankt Minerva." Zeiden Luthien en Sneep tegelijk.

Luthien zat in haar kleren op haar bed ze keek voor zich uit. Ze wachten op haar vader die haar op zou komen hallen. Sneep kwam binnen en omhelsde Luthien. "Zo heb je me gemist of zo? In die tien min dat je weg was."zei Luthien verbaasd. "Nee, ik ben gewoon blij dat je weer wakker bent."zei Sneep en hij pakte haar koffer. "Zo klaar om naar huis te gaan?" "Ja papa." Antwoorden Luthien. "Mooi zo dan gaan we." Sneep liep met Luthien naar het dak en daar zag Luthien iets wat ze geweldig vond. "Een draak! Gaan we daarmee naar huis?" vroeg Luthien blij. "Ja liefje inderdaad." Antwoorden Sneep. Sneep zetten Luthien's spullen op de grond en ze verdwenen. Ze waren op de plek waar ze moesten zijn. Luthien liep naar de draak en zag dat het een Smaragd Blauwe Draak was. Hij was natuurlijk zo als de naam al zei een smaragd gekleurde blauwe draak. Het was op de Hongaarse Hoornstaart na. 1 van de sterkste draken. De draak had savier blauwe ogen en was prachtig. Toen Luthien nog dichterbij kwam zag ze een zadel. Een zadel voor 2 personen, 1 voor 1 achter. "Klaar om terug te gaan?"Vroeg Sneep. "Ja papa."Antwoorden Luthien. "Goed, dan gaan we." Zei Sneep. Hij tilde Luthien in het zadel en ging er toen zelf achterzitten. Hij sloeg zijn armen om Luthien's heen en hield haar met 1 arm vast rond haar middel en de andere de teugels. "Klaar?" Vroeg Sneep. Luthien knikten en Sneep lied het prachtige beest opstijgen. Luthien moest wel even wennen aan de hoogte. Maar ze vond het prachtig. Sneep zag dat ze blij was en was daar ook blij mee. Het was voor hem dan een rotte tijd geweest maar ook voor Luthien. Ze verdiende dit niet. Geen tijd om ongelukkig te zijn. Ze verdiende het om plezier te hebben. Ze was een lief meisje die nooit de fout zou maken die hij ooit heeft gemaakt. Daar was ze te goed voor. Sneep genoot ervan om te zien dat Luthien zich zo amuseerden. "Vind je het leuk?" Vroeg Sneep. Ook al wist hij het antwoord al. Hij wou het toch weten. "Ik vind het geweldig papa!" Zei Luthien blij. "Ik ben blij dat je het zo leuk vind." Zei Sneep. "Je zult het zeker ook jammer vinden dat we bijna thuis zijn."zei Sneep. "Wat? Maar we zijn toch nog niet op Zweinstein?" Vroeg Luthien verbaast. "Wie zegt dat we naar Zweinstein gaan?"Vroeg Sneep. "Waar gaan we dan heen?" vroeg Luthien. "Wat dacht je van gewoon naar huis. Echt thuis. Zodat je even lekker kan uitrusten." Zei Sneep. "Ik wil naar huis. Maar komen de dooddoeners ons dan niet achterna?" Vroeg Luthien bang. "Maak je geen zorgen. Hij weet niet dat je wakker bent. Dat houd ik ook graag zo. Dus zo lang ik niet naar hem terug ga of jouw laat zien aan Draco of anderen dooddoeners. Zullen ze het niet weten." Zei Sneep geruststellend. Luthien vertrouwde op wat haar vader zei en maakte zich geen zorgen meer. Ongeveer 10 min later zag ze de bossen rond haar huis en nog geen 5 min later zag ze een grote villa in the middel of No where. Wat ze herkende als haar huis. Het was een mooie moderne villa. Het had een zwembad, een tennisbaan, een gymzaal waar ze kon dansen, grote tv's mooie badkamers. Eigenlijk alles wat rijkelui dreuzel hadden. Er zat ook een manege bij het huis met maar 3 dieren het was eigenlijk geen echt normaal dier maar een eenhoorn, hipogrief en een feniks. Sneep stapte af en tilde Luthien er ook af. Tot haar grote verbazing liep hij met de draak naar een soort kooi wat ook special voor draken was gemaakt. Door anderen familieleden het huis was ruim honderd jaar oud maar werd bij elke nieuwe generatie vernieuwt zodat het er nieuw uitzag. Iedereen die het huis zag dacht dat het maar 10 jaar oud was maar dat was niet zo.

"Kom je mee naar binnen?" Vroeg Sneep. Luthien knikten. Ze liepen samen naar binnen en gingen daar in de woonkamer zitten. "Wil je iets drinken lieverd?" Vroeg Sneep "Thee, pompoensap of iets anders?" "Thee is goed papa." Zei Luthien. Sneep liep naar de keuken en kwam met 2 dampende bekers terug. Waar de thee in zat. Hij gaf er 1 aan Luthien en nam er 1 zelf. "Gaat het een beetje meisje? Vroeg Sneep bezorgt. "Ja, papa het gaat prima. Ben alleen een beetje moe" Antwoorden Luthien. "Wil je anders even gaan liggen in je bed of op de bank of zo iets." Vroeg Sneep. "Alleen als jij bij me komt liggen anders niet." Zei Luthien. "Is goed schat." Zei Sneep. Luthien ging naar boven en Sneep volgde haar met de bekers thee. Luthien ging op het bed liggen en Sneep ging naast haar zitten. Hij sloeg een arm om Luthien en Luthien ging met haar hoof op zijn borstkas liggen. Ze viel meteen in slaap.

Sneep was ook in slaap gevallen maar werd wakker van plotseling geschreeuw. "Aaaaah! Help me! Help ze zijn overal! Ahahaha! Laat ze me niks doen!" Het was Luthien. Ze huilden. Sneep keek haar eerst gesroken aan. Maar beseften toen dat ze droomden. "Luthien wakker worden. Luthien!" Zei Sneep. Hij schudde aan haar schouder. Luthien sloeg hem en werd toen wakker. Sneep sprong van schrik uit het bed. Sneep had al lang door dat ze het niet expres deed en was dus ook niet boos. Luthien had niet meteen door wat ze had gedaan. Pas naar een paar minuten zag ze een rode hand op haar vaders gezicht. "Sorry papa. Heb ik dat gedaan? Sorry, sorry sorry!"zei Luthien gesroken. "Het geeft niet Luthien. Ik weet dat je er niks aan kunt doen. Gaat het weer met je?" Vroeg Sneep bezorgt. Luthien knikten. "Gelukkig maar. Je droomde zeker over dooddoeners?" Luthien knikten weer. "Wil je erover praten?" Luthien schudden haar hoofd. "Wil je zo een drankje waar door je niet meer droomt?"Luthien knikten. Sneep liep weg en kwam terug met een flesje dat paarse vloeistof bevatten. Luthien dronk het op en Sneep ging weer naast haar liggen. Luthien viel meteen weer in slaap en Sneep was ook snel van de wereld.

Luthien werd s'morgens als eerste wakker. Haar vader lag nog steeds naast haar. Luthien ging zachtjes uit bed pakte haar kleren en ging douchen. Toen ze naar benden ging zat haar vader daar al aangekleed en wel. "Heb ik je wakker gemaakt?"Vroeg Luthien. "O nee hoor." Zei Sneep. "Wil je wat eten?" "Ja graag." Zei Luthien. Sneep stond op en begon een panenkoek met bosbessen te bakken en gaf hem even later aan Luthien. Luthien knikten dankbaar, en begon gelijk te eten. "Luthien je moet me wat vertellen."zei Sneep ernstig. Luthien stopte met eten ze wist dat het moment was aangebroken om te vertellen wat er was gebeurt. "Wat is er gebeurt? De dag dat je in coma raakte?" Vroeg Sneep voorzichtig. Luthien haalden diep adem en begon te vertellen. Ze vertelde dat ze naar buiten ging en dat er opeens overhaal dooddoeners waren. Dat er 1 avada kedavra over haar uitsprak maar die min of meer afketsten en terug kaatsten naar de gene die het uitsprak en dat die gene zijn lijk plots verdween. Toen spraken alle overgebleven dooddoeners het tegelijk uit en voor ze het bewustzijn verllor. Had ze een dooddoener horen zeggen het is gelukt. "Maar ik weet niet hoe het kwam dat de spreuken afkaatste." Zei Luthien. "Ik en Perkamentus hebben een vermoeden. Je bent geen volbloed mens noch volbloed tovenaar. Je bent een half elf."zei Sneep voorzichtig. "Ik ben een wat?" zei Luthien verbaast. "Je moeder was een elf." Zei Sneep. "Waarom heb je het nooit gezegd? En hoe kwam je er achter?" "Je moeder vertelde het me toen ze zwanger was van jouw. Ik heb er nooit problemen mee gehad. Maar je moeder was bang voor mijn menig en ik heb het nooit gezegd omdat je meoder het niet wou. Ze was bang dat ze je dan gingen pesten.

Er zat niet veel spanning in dit hoofdstuk maar in het volgende zal het meer zijn!


	8. Hoofdstuk 9: Bezoek en de kus

Hoofdstuk 9: Bezoek en de kus.

Luthien liep buiten op het terrein van de villa. Ze hoorde haar vader roepen. Ze liep naar hem toe. "Wat is er papa?"vroeg Luthien. "We krijgen bezoek. Er is op Zweinstein wat gebeurt en Perkamentus heeft gevraagd of Potter, Griffel en een paar Wemel's hier een tijdje mogen logeren. Tot ze zeker weten dat er geen gevaar is."zei Sneep. "En dat vind jij goed?"vroeg Luthien verbaast. "Ik had geen keus liefje." zei Sneep met een zucht. Dat wordt wat. Dacht Luthien.

Toen de bel ging deed Luthien open. Perkamentus stond daar met Harry, Hermelien en de meeste Wemels. Professor Anderling was er ook. "Goedemorgen Luthien."zei Perkamentus vriendelijk. "Weer hellemaal genezen zo te zien."zei Perkamentus. "Ja, professor."zei Luthien. Ze stapte opzij zodat ze naar binnen konden. "Wow! Wat een huis!"zei George. Luthien glimlachten. Sneep kwam aanlopen. "Luthien heeft jullie zo te zien al binnen gelaten. Mooi zo."zei Sneep. Hij liep naar Luthien en legde een hand op haar schouder. "Severus ik en Minerva moeten weer weg." Zei Perkamentus. Sneep knikte "Dag Albus en Minerva." Zei Sneep. "Doei Severus."zeiden Anderling en Perkamentus tegelijk. Ze liepen het terrein af en verdwijnselden. Sneep gebaarde iedereen hem te volgen en wees ze één voor één hun kamer.

Luthien zat alleen op haar kamer. Ze was aan het lezen. Er werd opeens geklopt. "Binnen."zei Luthien zonder op te kijken. Ze vermoede dat het haar vader was. Ze keek verbaast toen ze zag dat het Harry was. "O ben jij het."zei Luthien. "Had je iemand anders verwacht?'Vroeg Harry teleurgesteld. "O ik dacht dat het me vader was. Maar ik ben blij dat het iemand anders is. Hij is een beetje overbezorgd de laatste tijd door dat gedoe met de dooddoeners."zei Luthien. "Hij bedoelt het goed."zei Harry. "Hoorde ik dat nou goed? Jij die zegt dat me vader het goed bedoelt?"grapte Luthien. "Ja ik."zei Harry lachend. Hij voelde ze hart een sprongetje maken. Luthien keek hem aan. Haar hart bonkte als een gek. Harry keek Luthien aan hij boog ietsjes voor over. Luthien boog ook wat voor over. Hij boog nog een klein stukje en hun lippen raakte elkaar. Hij zoende haar zachtjes. Luthien zoenden terug. Ze sloeg een arm om zijn nek. Harry sloeg zijn armen om haar middel. Dit was het gelukkigste moment van zijn leven. Hij zoende het meisje van zijn dromen. Hij wenste dat dit moment eeuwig duurde.

Luthien zoenden Harry. Ze vond het heerlijk. Ze was zo juist aan het zoenen met de jongen waar ze altijd van gedroomd had. Het was precies zo als ze haar eerste zoen voorstelde. Het was geweldig. Tot haar grote spijt stopte Harry.

Harry keek haar aan en fluisterde. "Ik houd van je." "Ik ook van jou."zei Luthien. Die weer vooroverboog en hem zoende. Harry zoende terug.

"Eten!" hoorden ze de stem van haar vader roepen. "Laten we maar naar benden gaan."zei Luthien. "Als hij door heeft wat we aan het doen zijn. Krijgt hij een beroerte. Dat heb ik liever niet."zei Luthien lachend. "Ja, en ik leef liever nog even."zei Harry lachend. "Maar voor we gaan Luthien. Wil je verkering met me?"vroeg Harry. Luthien glimlachten en gaf hem een zoen. "Betekent dat ja?" Vroeg Harry grijnzend. "Dat betekent ja."zei Luthien. Ze liepen naar benden.

Luthien ging naast haar vader zitten. Iedereen schepte op en ging eten. Harry keek tijdens het eten veel naar Luthien. Die met haar vader sprak. Hij kon niet horen wat ze zeiden maar hij wilde het dol graag weten.

Luthien keek even snel naar Harry en toen weer naar haar vader. Die haar een verhaal vertelde over rijders draken. Luthien was gek op verhalen over draken rijders. Sommigen waren echt gebeurt. Anderen verzonnen. Maar ze blijven allemaal even geweldig.

Toen iedereen was uitgegeten. Ruimde Sneep de boel op met magie en gingen ze slapen. Luthien droomden over de dood van haar moeder.

FlashbackDroom

Luthien was 6 jaar en lag in haar bed. Toen benden opeens de deur werd ingeslagen. Ze stond op en ging kijken. Op de gang hoorde ze haar vader tegen haar moeder schreeuwen. "Pak Luthien en vlucht Galadriel! Ik hou ze tegen!" Galadriel rende naar de kamer van Luthien. Luthien rende naar haar moeder. Galadriel tilde Luthien op en rende met haar naar de tuin. Waar ze werd neergeslagen door een spreuk van Voldemort. "Laat haar met rust!"schreeuwde Luthien's moeder. "Het is nog maar een kind! Ze vormt geen bedreiging!" schreeuwde ze en sprong voor Luthien. "Ga opzij elf!"zie Voldemort kil. "Dan spaar ik je misschien." "Nooit!"had haar moeder geschreeuwd. "Dan moet je het zelf weten."zei hij kil. Hij richten zijn staf op Galadriel. "Avada kedavra!"zei Voldemort er volgde een groene licht flits en de moeder van Luthien was dood. Sneep kwam aan renen tilde Luthien op rende naar de stallen waar een draak stond. Steeg samen met Luthien op en vluchten.

Eind flashback/droom

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Luthien gilden. Ze wilde wakker worden. Ze wilde niet zien hoe haar moeder werd vermoord. "AAAAAH LAAT HEM WEG GAAN!"schreeuwde ze. Sneep die naast de kamer van Luthien lag hoorde het en rende er meteen heen. "Luthien word wakker schat."zei hij en hij schudde haar zachtjes wakker. Luthien schrok wakker. Ze huilde. "Droomde je weer over mama schat?"vroeg Sneep. Luthien knikten. Sneep ging naast haar liggen en sloot Luthien in zijn armen. "Rustig maar hier kunnen ze je niet vinden."zei hij geruststellend. "Nu kunnen ze ons hier niet meer vinden dankzij Perkamentus." Luthien knikten en bleef rustig liggen. Sneep aaide Luthien door haar haar en gaf haar een kus op haar hoofd. Luthien kalmeerden. "Gaat het weer?" vroeg Sneep. Luthien knikten. "Zal ik je dan maar laten?" Luthien schudden haar hoofd. "Wil je dat ik bij je blijf?"vroeg Sneep en hij glimlachten. Luthien knikten. "De helle nacht?"Vroeg Sneep. "Ja, de helle nacht."zei Luthien. Sneep trok ook wat dekens over zichzelf heen en ging toen met Luthien in zijn armen liggen. Zo vielen ze in slaap en Luthien had geen last meer van enge droomen.

Please reageer!


	9. 10: een heel anderen kant

Hoofdstuk 10: Een heel anderen kant.

Sneep schrok wakker van een geluid. Hij wist dat het niets was. Maar toch schrok hij. Het was stik donker. Hij hoorde iets zachtjes ademen en zag Luthien tegen hem aanslapen. Hij glimlachte bij de vredige blik die Luthien had. Zo te zien had ze geen last meer van de droom. Sneep viel weer in slaap. Hij droomde over de dood van zijn vrouw.

DroomFlashback

Sneep lag op bed. Hij keek opzij naar zijn vrouw. Die zat te lezen. Hij voelde zich dol gelukkig. Hij had alles wat hij wou. Een lieven en knappe vrouw. Een slimme lief hebbende dochter. Dat was alles wat hij nodig had om gelukkig te zijn. Hij hoorde opeens een harde klap hij stond op en ging kijken. Toen Sneep dooddoeners zag schreeuwde hij naar zijn vrouw: Pak Luthien en vlucht! Gelebrian. Ik houd ze tegen.!" "Nee, ik laat je niet alleen." zei ze. "Als jij vlucht met Luthien hebben we meer kans."had hij terug gezegd. Gelebrian wilden protesteren maar knikten en rende naar de kamer van Luthien. Sneep werd tegen de muur geslagen en hij kon niets doen. Een tovenaar in een zwart gewaad passeerde hem. Sneep hard sloeg een slagje over. Het was onmogelijk zich hieruit te reden. Toen hij het vermogen terug had om te lopen rende hij naar buiten. Hij hoorde Luthien gilden en zag een groene flits. Hij rende naar buiten pakten Luthien weg. Hij keek niet eens naar het lijk hij wist dat er geen kans was dat ze nog leefden. Dus renden hij gelijk door naar de stallen en sprong op een draak. Luthien zat snikkend tegen hem aan."

Eind droom/flashback

Sneep werd met een schok wakker. Hij keek verward om zich heen. Toen Sneep Luthien zag slapen wist hij dat hij gedroomd had. Hij drukte Luthien stevig tegen hem aan en probeerde weer in slaap te vallen.

Luthien werd s'morgens wakker en keek of haar vader nog sliep. Hij openden zijn ogen.

"Wakker door mij?" vroeg ze. "Huh? Wat? O nee! Niet door jou. Gewoon van zelf."zei Sneep slaperig. Luthien lachten. Ze probeerden op te staan maar dat lukte niet. Omdat haar vader haar nog steeds vast had. "O, sorry lieverd. Ik had het niet door."zei Sneep verontschuldigend. "Het geeft niet hoor."zei Luthien en ze gaf hem een kus op ze wang. Sneep liet haar los. Luthien stond op. En Sneep ook. Hij ging naar zijn kamer en kleden zich om. Luthien pakten haar ochtend jas en ging ook naar benden.

Daar was haar vader al druk in de weer met ontbijt. Luthien maakten aanstalten om hem te helpen. "Ga jij maar zitten liefje."zei Sneep. "Je kunt toch niet alles alleen doen. Ik help je gewoon of je het wild of niet."zei Luthien koppig en ze begon de tafel te dekken. Sneep glimlachte bij het zien dat Luthien zo een lief meisje was naar zijn menig.

Harry kwam de keuken binnen. Sneep en Luthien hadden dit niet door. "Wat moet ik toch zonder je lut."zei Sneep hij liep naar haar toe en gaf haar een kus. Op haar voorhoofd. Harry keek raar bij het zien dat Sneep zo aardig kon zijn. Ze hart is toch niet van steen. Dacht Harry. Hij heeft toch wel gevoel. Maar waarom doet hij dan zo gemeen? Dacht Harry inzichzelf.

Sneep sloeg zijn armen om Luthien heen. Luthien sloeg ook haar armen om Sneep heen. Zo stonden ze een tijdje. Maar Sneep kreeg last van ze benen van het stil staan. Dus ging hij met Luthien op zijn schoot op een stoel zitten. Sneep vond het fijn zo te zitten met zijn dochter. Luthien vond het ook fijn.

Harry kon zijn ogen niet geloven. Hij zag zo juist een Sneep die knuffelt met zijn dochter. Nu snapte Harry wel waarom Luthien zo veel van Sneep houdt. Maar hij snapte niet dat iemand zo warm maar ook zo kil tegelijk kon zijn. Harry bekeek het aandachtig. Hij voelde een leegte en een steek van verlangen. Zo iets als dit heeft hij nooit gehad met zijn ouders. Hij wou dat hij dit ook kon.

Harry stoten tegen een vaas toen hij zich omdraaide. Om weg te gaan. De vaas viel aan diggelen. Harry keek er verschikt naar.

Sneep hoorde iets breken en keek naar de gang. Hij stond oog in oog met Harry. Sneep werd rood. Hij vond het niet prettig als anderen mensen zagen hoe hij met zijn dochter zat.

"Potter!"zei Sneep boos. "Het is niet de bedoeling dat je mijn huis afbreekt."snauwde hij.

"Sorry professor."zei Harry, die ook nijdig werd omdat sneep zo snauwden. "Dat was ook niet de bedoeling!" "O, dus je was ons aan het bespioneren?"vroeg Sneep kil. "Hellemaal niet!"zei Harry boos.

Luthien kwam tussen beiden. "Zullen we maar gaan ontbijten? De rest komt zo." Zei ze. Sneep keek nog even nijdig naar Harry en zetten toen Luthien op een stoel naast zich en begon te eten.

Harry ging naast Luthien zitten en at ook.

Luthien glimlachten naar Harry terwijl de rest binnenkwam en at ook.


End file.
